Avatar: The Legend of Kokei
by William X
Summary: A story starring the new Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Adventure Begins:**

My parents died when I was very young, and I grew up in an orphanage.

I was sitting around tired from all of the field work I did. Bending made it easier, but that meant that I got saddled with more work.

The orphanage headmaster walked up to me. "What are you doing, sitting around."

"I just finished work in the fields.

"You're the Avatar." he said. "You ought to be doing something important."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You can go work in the kitchen." the headmaster replied.

"I'll do that."

I walked over to the kitchen. Really I did not want to work their. No one in the orphanage was particularly kind, but the kitchen worker was a real bully.

"What do you me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to boil these potatoes." replied the kitchen worker as he dumped them into a pot."

I focused my bending on the pot, and the water began to bubble. "Hurry up" demanded the worker.

The worker did not really want me to hurry up, he just wanted to annoy me. Unfortunately it was working.

"I said hurry up!" the worker yelled.

I wave of frustration surged through me, and I lost control of my bending. Some of the water leaped of the pot and splashed all over the floor. "You idiot" roared the worker.

"I'm sorry sir." I pleaded.

"You'll be sorry." the worker yelled as he pushed over.

"Don't do that to me."

The worker kicked me in the ribs. "You stupid little brat." he said.

I stood up fighting the pain in my stomach. Suddenly the door opened, it was the Headmaster. "Why are you bullying the Avatar. I will not tolerate such idiocracy."

"That stupid brat?!" the worker yelled.

The worker charged over to me with his fist ready. I bended the water in the pot and launched it at him. Immediately after I pulled a rock out of the wall and threw it at the worker.

The worker collapsed writhing in pain, but the headmaster felt no sympathy. "You brought this upon yourself." he said.

I walked out of the room. This was it, I was not coming back.

"Where are you going Kokei!?" the headmaster demanded.

"I'm the Avatar. I ought to be doing something important."

I walked out of the building, and through the fields. "Wait!" shouted the headmaster.

I turned around. "What is it?"

The headmaster caught up to me. "You'll starve out their." He handed me a bottle of water. " The nearest town is only a few miles away, this should sustain you till you get there.

Beyond the fields of where the orphanage grew crops, the ground was nothing but desert. I continued to walk until the sun came down. I found a mesa and bended myself a small shelter.

I woke up the next morning and continued on my journey. I walked through the desert for almost the entire day, drinking whenever I could. When I finally reached the town, it was reaching nightfall.

I walked down the road trying to find a place to rest. Since I had no money, I snuck into an alley and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and grabbed my water bottle to drink the last drops. It was empty. "What happened?!" I shouted.

"We drank it." said the voice of a young boy.

"You had to pay to use our alley." said a somewhat older voice.

"Your alley?" the idea that someone would "own an alley" was quite weird.

"Our alley." replied a female voice

I sat up and saw three young children. The younger and older kids were boys, and the girl was in the middle. "Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We left the orphanage, and live here now." replied the older boy.

I stood up. "Oh, that's where I'm from."

"Then you'll fit in with us." said the oldest boy.

"How do you guys search for food."

The younger boy looked at me with a grin. "We steal it."

"Oh yeah, what an honest living."

"Only what we need." added the girl.

"Alright." I replied. "

"Their just one problem." said the older boy. There is a gang of thugs that rule the streets. We have to watch out for them."

"I get it."

"Just act casual."

We walked down the road trying to act nonchalant. When we reached a small diner, we snuck around to the back, and walked into the door. The older boy gestured towards the food on the shelves. "We need to take some of that. Not too much though. We need them to stay in business."

I swiped assorted meats and vegetables, and loaded them into a sack. "That should be enough." said the girl.

Suddenly there was a loud voice "Where's my money."

"That's him, the gang leader." whispered the younger boy.

"I don't have it." begged the owner.

"You give me money or, else." shouted the gang leader.

"Hide" whispered the oldest boy, and we all crouched behind a table.

Eight men burst into the kitchen. The leader had flames on his hands, the man on his right had a knife and a brass knuckle, and the other six were unarmed.

The thugs immediately began trashing the kitchen. The leader launched a blast of flame starting a fire, and the thugs picked up items and threw them against the ground. "Quick they'll see us." said the girl.

I pressed my hands against the wall. "Follow me." I said.

I used earthbending to cut out a section of the wall, and pushed it forward. The kids and I crawled through and I pushed it back into position.

"Were safe." said the younger boy.

"Thanks" added the girl.

"It's not over yet." I replied.

Suddenly the door burst open and the thugs rushed out. "Run guys." I shouted.

I grabbed the kids and ran as fast as I could. "When you see him firebending, tell me." I said to the kids.

"Fire" shouted the younger boy.

I used a blast of air to push myself to the side, and the fire blast shot past me. "That was close." the girl remarked nervously.

We continued to dart down the streets, dodging fire blasts when they came. Eventually we ran into a dead end. "You're trapped!" yelled the thug leader.

"What are we going to do?!" cried the young boy.

"Hold on tight!" I yelled.

I shoved downwards with my hands, and we began to rise upward. The kids cried out in terror, and the thugs shouted in confusion. We floated up to the top of the building and landed on the roof. "How did you do that!?" yelled the thug leader.

We ran across the rooftops, occasionally dodging a poorly aimed fire blast. Soon the thugs gave up on us, and left.

After a while of roof walking, we came across our alley and floated down. "How did you that?" asked the younger boy.

"I'm an Airbender."

"But you used Earthbending previously." added the younger girl. "So you be..."

"The Avatar!?" the older boy cut in.

"Yup, that's me."

The younger boy looked at me in shock. "Are you God?!" he asked.

"Naah"

The kids looked puzzled at my flippant denial. "Look guys." I said. "Yes I can bend all four elements, but I am not really good at them."

The kids faces drooped in disappointed. "So you can't..." the girl tried to say.

"No I didn't say that." I interrupted. "If Aang could defeat an entire nation, and Korra could stop a revolution. I can take down a group of petty thugs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Battle with the Thugs:**

"Here's the plan." I told the kids. "You guys grab something, taunt the cops, and lead them toward the thug leader's base.

"But won't the cops arrest us." asked the older boy.

"They'll have more important people to arrest." I replied.

I searched around town for the thugs. After a bit of looking, I found them surrounding a young boy.

"This is our turf!" the thug leader barked. "Stay off!"

"But..but..but" cried the young boy.

"No buts!" demanded the man with the knife.

I walked up up to the men. "Let him go!" I said.

"It's you!" the thug leader shouted. "You little cre...".

Before he could finish I hit the men with a wide airblast, stunning them briefly. "Run!" I shouted to the boy, while running into the nearby building.

The building was dingy, as if it had not been cleaned in years, then again it probably hadn't been. "Fan out and find him!" yelled the leader from as he and his gang charged into the building.

I raced down a narrow corridor, and leaped into a tiny closet. There was a bucket with small amount of water in it. Perfect.

I heard the sound of the thugs' footsteps. I lifted up the water and peered out of the crack of the door. When the thugs ran by I launched the water at the one in the back.

The water struck the man causing him to reel in pain. Before he could recover I leaped

out of the room and punched the man in the stomach, knocking him down.

One of the thugs grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me against the wall. Sharp pain surged through my head as they other hit me with a powerful punch. Another punch hit me but this one did not hurt as much, because the pain made me numb.

The thug pulled back his fist for another punch, this time I had a plan. I pulled a piece of rock out of the wall, and the thug's fist collided with it. I then pulled another piece slamming into the other thugs stomach.

Getting up, I ran down the corridor and around a bend before the gunman could continue firing. In front on me was a flight of stairs, and on the top was the man with a knife and a brass knuckle. "Come and get me" he taunted.

I charged up the stairs, but when I reached the top two men leaped out of doors and grabbed my arms. I barely dodged a swipe from the man's knife, and the brass knuckle hit me in the gut. "Upset I fought dirty?" he taunted.

I pulled against the thug as hard as I could, grabbed the knife by it's hilt, and pushed it away from me as hard as I could. I could take a few punches, even with brass knuckles, but one stab and it would be over. Then I realised I had to switch strategies.

I pulled back my right shoving my elbow into the thug's gut. I grabbed the lieutenant by his brass knuckle and heated it up. The lieutenant screamed in pain, and took a wild swing hitting him own henchman. "Upset I fought dirty?" I taunted.

That was all of the henchmen in the building, except for the leader. He was a firebender so he would be tougher than the rest.

After walking down the hall, I saw the gang leader. He pushed his hands forward releasing a ball of fire. I pushed myself to the side, with a blast of wind, and the fireball flew past me. I then pushed myself left and right, dodging the blasts from the gang leader. "Why don't yo..." he tried to taunt.

Before he could finish his sentence, I launched a fireball of my own at him. The gang leader deflected it, and growled with anger.

The gang leader lunged toward me. I leaped backwards, and prepared my arms. When the gang leader let loose his fireball, I bended the flames away from me dissipating them. I quickly backed off letting the gang leader chase me down the hall, dodging and deflecting fireballs when he threw them.

I ran down them and crumbled them behind me. When the thug leader chases me down them, he slipped and collapsed into a heap. Before the thug leader could get up, l bended water from a puddle and froze it over his hands. "We'll looks like I win. You guys ought to sit tight."

After a few minutes, the kids ran through the building, followed closely by the police. The police stopped when they saw the thugs, and looked in shock. "What is this?" the chief asked.

"It's the thugs that you failed to arrest for a long time." I replied.

"What!?"

"I mean that these men have men terrorizing your city for quite some time, and you have not done a thing."

The police chief looked at me in shock. "Why you!" he growled in anger.

"Let's put it like this. You are going to arrest these men, let the kids go. Oh, and give me a gallon of water, and a map."

"What if we arrest the thugs, the kids, and you." retaliated the chief.

"You could." I said. "But keep in mind, I am the guy who took down the thugs single handly. Trying to arrest me would not be a good idea."

"Alright" the chief grumbled. "I'll give you what you want."


End file.
